Breathe Into Me
by Wolfheart91210
Summary: A Clans of the Valley One-Shot that takes place at the end of the Blood Wars. WARNING: Grab tissues before reading.


Hey guys! This is a little one-shot I wrote a few months ago. I posted it on the WCF and got positive results, so I hope the same is true here!

This takes place way before the events in Curse or DSOTM, during a period of history known as the Blood Wars. This is actually what ends it. If you want more information, go check out the timeline on my profile.

Please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a review! c:

* * *

**Breathe Into Me**

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me

"Breathe Into Me" - Red

* * *

_Why…why me?_

That is the question, isn't it? The question all beings ask themselves as the light fades from their scared and frightened eyes. The question of wonder, of doubt, of confusion; a question of the unknown, of what lies beyond the world they were forced to leave. Why are they the ones to pioneer through the darkness, while everyone else stays behind, for better or for worse?

So, as I am lying here, as those annoying black dots fill my gaze, as my limbs slowly loose feeling, as the nectar of my life force flows out of me like water in a broken stream, I ask…why me?

I ask myself this now, not to make you feel pity for me, or to make you believe that my death is something to mourn over. I ask myself this, because I don't understand…_why_.

Why does death come so dully to most; but for others, they go out like a bright star in the sky, shedding their life out into space in a spectacular spectrum of luminous ferocity.

Why wasn't I the one to live till I was old and grey, to see my kin grow and flourish, to experience the life and love that I had desired for; had _fought_ for?

Maybe because I didn't deserve such an easy death; maybe it's because my actions inevitably lead to the ultimate demise; suffocation.

Breathing…you never really think of its importance until it is stolen from you.

At first you think you can survive long enough to get out of the grasp, to remove yourself from the needy clutches of oxygen. This is denial. Denial of a needed embrace, of a confession to a friend, of a life you took under the influence of your own greed.

Then your heart begins to pound even faster, not out of adrenaline, but out of panic. Your body tries to compensate for the loss of air, and so your blood tries to do the job for you. This is replacement…temporary replacement. A quick fix to all your problems, a distraction from the pain of an ache, a faked smile to convince others you are alright for the time being.

Your skull pounds in tune with your heart as the seconds tick by. Your throat constricts, convulsing as it expands and searches for that precious relief. Your brain is now only focused on one thing, survival. You cannot rationalize anything at this point. This is called consequence. The results of your actions now weigh heavily down on you. More pain, more doubt, more fear.

The body can no longer fight, so it gives. It surrenders itself to that blackness you thought would never touch you. Your muscles in your neck relax as your consciousness slips away. Your limbs stop flailing around like fish, and you come to a steady halt on the shores of finality. This is acceptance. You are a worthless piece of flesh put on this earth only to cause suffering, you are the coward that hides and runs in a fight, and you are the soul snatcher who has no regard for the emotions and desires of others.

You are dying, whether you like it or not.

Then, she comes.

Like a halo of pure light surrounded in a soft plume of feathers; her magical and ethereal touch awakening the life you had accepted was done for.

She is, what I call, the anchor.

"Eero! Eero, please look at me. I'm here…I'm here my love."

I wish I could reply to her, to tell her that I did everything I could to keep her safe; to keep _us_ safe.

I failed her.

"Breathe, just breathe!" Her fatal attempt at trying to re-open my already damaged and closed airways brings a pained smile to my bruised face. She was always so stubborn, even now when she knows there is nothing she can do, not even with all the powers she possesses.

Her eyes meet mine, and I am once again reminded of the doomed love between us. Her fur so pale that you would think she was gone to The Realm of the Dead, her nose, pads, and ears so light and pink that it matched the milky morning sunrise after a storm. Her eyes though, were just as pale, and just as extraordinary. Pink; pink eyes…already a rarity in my heart, her appearance added to the treasure before me.

She is one of them, and I am too.

But we are yet so different.

My yellow eyes flicker from her swollen belly to her face, hoping that she will understand that I will not be there for them. I have accepted that now.

"I promise Eero…I will raise them well, and tell them stories of your bravery and of your undying love and loyalty to our tribe. You would have been the perfect father…as you were a perfect leader…," she murmurs, her voice wavering as she lowers her muzzle to my own, her whiskers tickling my ear.

I want something from her, a last greedy token. I don't deserve her, or the words she spoke, and I certainly don't deserve what I am about to ask…but I realize now that I am afraid.

She sees it in my dimming yellow irises, and she smiles gently, lovingly, and crouches down beside me in the dirt, her warm, soft fur pressed against mine.

A pale pink glow brightens the darkness and the power of her love envelopes me…until the pain is gone.

She breathes her life into me one last time, as I drift away into the abyss.

_Goodbye, Kalila..._


End file.
